Battle of the Tweeters 2
Battle of the Tweeters 2 is the second season of Battle of the Tweeters. On April 6, 2012, the show was renewed for a second season, and the casting took place in late May to early June. This season has been tweaked a little bit since Season 1, but it is still the main soul concept: watch reality stars tweet their asses off. Like Season 1, the Season can be read on internhaven.webs.com in it's entirety. Season 2 Cast This season's cast would consist of 42 contestants, and 36 of the players would be cast over a 3-week period; the 3 Sundays of the last weeks of Season 1 would be the casting dates. Casting would work similarly to in season 1, as at a specified time on these dates, the first 12 people to tweet would be cast (keep in mind, retweets and @ tweets aren't significant enough to count). Here are the contestants who were cast on each of the dates: May 27 at 6 PM EST: 1. Joel Anderson - Survivor Micronesia (@JoelMFML) 2. Jessica Sanchez - American Idol 11 (@JSanchezAI11) 3. Naima Adedapo - American Idol 10 (@Naima_Adedapo) 4. Patrick Thomas - The Voice 1 (@APatrickThomas) 5. Crystal Bowersox - American Idol 9 (@crystalbowersox) 6. Jeremy Rosado - American Idol 11 (@JRosadoAI11) 7. Jessica "Sugar" Kiper - Survivor Gabon and Heroes v.s. Villains (@sugarkiper) 8. Nakia - The Voice 1 (@Nakia) 9. Cheesa - The Voice 2 (@CheesyFbaby) 10. Jordis Unga - The Voice 2 (@jordismusic) 11. Parker Delon - Big Brother 9 (@delon03) 12. Chase Rice - Survivor Nicaragua (@ChaseRiceMusic) June 3 at 9 PM EST: 13. J Rome - Duets 1 (@JRomeDuets) 14. Josh Krajcik - X-Factor US 1 (@joshkrajcik) 15. Matt Quinlan - Survivor One World (@Matt_Quinlan) 16. Holly Hoffman - Survivor Nicaragua (@HollyHoffmanS21) 17. Juliet Simms - The Voice 2 (@JulietSimmsALL) 18. Jordin Sparks - American Idol 6 (@JordinSparks) 19. Olivia Chisholm - Duets 1 (@OliviaDuets) 20. Spencer Duhm - Survivor Tocantins (@Spencer_Duhm) 21. Dia Frampton - The Voice 1 (@DiaFramps) 22. Sabrina Thompson - Survivor One World (@IamSabrinaT) 23. Teresa Giudice - Celebrity Apprentice 2012 (@Teresa_Giudice) 24. Anoop Desai - American Idol 8 (@AnoopDoggDesai) June 10 at 12 AM (Midnight) EST: 25. Katie Stevens - American Idol 9 (@thekatiestevens) 26. Erika Van Pelt - American Idol 11 (@EVanPeltAI11) 27. Albert Destrade - Survivor South Pacific (@SurvivorAlbert) 28. Jonathan Penner - Survivor Cook Islands, Micronesia and Philippines (@SurvivorPenner) 29. Michael Johns - American Idol 8 (@michael_johns) 30. Hayden Moss - Big Brother 12 (@Hayden_Moss) 31. Adam Carolla - Celebrity Apprentice 2012 (@adamcarolla) 32. Lindsey Pavao - The Voice 2 (@LindseyPavao) 33. Ramiele Malubay - American Idol 7 (@ramielemalubay) 34. Colton Dixon - American Idol 11 (@coltondixon) 35. Melanie Amaro - X-Factor US 1 (@ItsMelanieAmaro) 36. Tia Carrere - Celebrity Apprentice 2012 (@TiaCarrere) In addition to these 36 players, 6 more were added by a process by the name of "Host Enrollment". In this process, InternZach707 enrolled 6 additional players who he thought had the potential to do well, without them having to tweet during one of the periods. The 6 players cast in this period are as follows: 37. "Evel Dick" Donato - Big Brother 8 and 13 (@EvelDick) 38. Adam Poch - Big Brother 13 (@HeavyMetalTeddy) 39. Mike Skupin - Survivor Australia and Philippines (@mikeskupin) 40. Arsenio Hall - Celebrity Apprentice 2012 (@ArsenioOFFICIAL) 41. Aubrey O'Day - Celebrity Apprentice 2012 (@AubreyODay) 42. Hollie Cavanagh - American Idol 11 (@CavanaghAI11) The Layout and the Twist The Layout of the 2nd season of Battle of the Tweeters is slightly different; first of all, Tweedemption Island is not an aspect in the second season of the show. Secondly, rather than have episodes on Saturdays, they will instead take place on Sundays. Throughout the contest, there are only to be 2 twists; multiple double eliminations, and a new aspect: the win token. In the first week of the game, the 42 contestants will have a tweet-off, and only the top 30 will continue in the game. However, the Top 6 tweeters in the first week will receive win tokens. What does the win token do, you may ask? It doubles your tweet count. And the only time the win token will activate is in a week where you would've been the one eliminated. For example, if a bottom 2 consisted of these 2: Kim Spradlin: 18 Tweets Billy Garcia: 10 Tweets But Billy Garcia had a win token... Billy Garcia: 20 Tweets Now Billy has MORE tweets than Kim, sending Kim out. (By the way, neither of these 2 have a twitter, so this is completely hypothetical). The final thing to mention is that: your win tokens will NOT count towards your season total, should you make it to the final 2. So those 10 extra tweets Billy got thanks to his win token WOULD NOT be added to his season total, should he gain a top 2 spot. And the last week Win Tokens will be usable is the Final 5 week. This means at the END of the week where 5 people remain, all win tokens will be disposed of, whether they are needed in that week or not. The reason why all of the win tokens are being distributed in the first week of the game is to avoid having one person receive all 6 of them, through the course of 6 weeks. However, there may be a 2nd win token give-away in a twist of events down the road if the twist is a success. Season 2 Episodes and Basic Stats Episode 1 Highest Tweeter of the Week/Win Token Receiver 1: "Evel Dick" Donato (331 Tweets) Win Token Receiver 2: Olivia Chisholm (263 Tweets) Win Token Receiver 3: Teresa Giudice (244 Tweets) Win Token Receiver 4: J Rome (177 Tweets) Win Token Receiver 5: Jessica "Sugar" Kiper (169 Tweets) Win Token Receiver 6: Jessica Sanchez (157 Tweets) Eliminee 1: Parker Delon (0 Tweets) Eliminee 2: Tia Carrere (1 Tweet) Eliminee 3: Jonathan Penner (3 Tweets) Eliminee 4: Albert Destrade (3 Tweets) Eliminee 5: Crystal Bowersox (11 Tweets) Eliminee 6: Jordis Unga (13 Tweets) Eliminee 7: Sabrina Thompson (16 Tweets) Eliminee 8: Naima Adedapo (16 Tweets) Eliminee 9: Michael Johns (19 Tweets) Eliminee 10: Joel Anderson (20 Tweets) Eliminee 11: Anoop Desai (23 Tweets) Eliminee 12: Patrick Thomas (31 Tweets) Episode 2 Highest Tweeter of the Week: "Evel Dick" Donato (792 Tweets) Eliminee 1: Josh Krajcik (10 Tweets) Eliminee 2: Spencer Duhm (26 Tweets) Episode 3 Highest Tweeter of the Week: "Evel Dick" Donato (1775 Tweets) Eliminee 1: Adam Carolla (25 Tweets) Eliminee 2: Melanie Amaro (26 Tweets) Episode 4 Highest Tweeter of the Week: "Evel Dick" Donato (2183 Tweets) Eliminee 1: Ramiele Malubay (19 Tweets) Win Token Save: Jessica Sanchez (26/52 Tweets) Eliminee 2: Lindsey Pavao (27 Tweets) Episode 5 Highest Tweeter of the Week: "Evel Dick" Donato (2156 Tweets) Eliminee 1: Mike Skupin (43 Tweets) Eliminee 2: Hollie Cavanagh (52 Tweets) Episode 6 Highest Tweeter of the Week: "Evel Dick" Donato (625 Tweets) Eliminee 1: Dia Frampton (35 Tweets) Win Token Save: Olivia Chisholm (44/88 Tweets) Eliminee 2: Erika Van Pelt (46 Tweets) Episode 7 Highest Tweeter of the Week: "Evel Dick" Donato (564 Tweets) Eliminee 1: Holly Hoffman (17 Tweets) Eliminee 2: Katie Stevens (27 Tweets) Episode 8 Highest Tweeter of the Week: "Evel Dick" Donato (1589 Tweets) Eliminee 1: Olivia Chisholm (15 Tweets) Win Token Save: J Rome (28/56 Tweets) Eliminee 2: Matt Quinlan (38 Tweets) Episode 9 Highest Tweeter of the Week: "Evel Dick" Donato (1665 Tweets) Eliminee: J Rome (12 Tweets) Episode 10 Highest Tweeter of the Week: "Evel Dick" Donato (2086 Tweets) Eliminee: Juliet Simms (25 Tweets) Episode 11 Highest Tweeter of the Week: "Evel Dick" Donato (1921 Tweets) Eliminee: Cheesa (-3 Tweets) Episode 12 Highest Tweeter of the Week: "Evel Dick" Donato (1533 Tweets) Eliminee: Nakia (33 Tweets) Episode 13 Highest Tweeter of the Week: "Evel Dick" Donato (932 Tweets) Eliminee 1: Jeremy Rosado (28 Tweets) Eliminee 2: Arsenio Hall (46 Tweets) Episode 14 Highest Tweeter of the Week: "Evel Dick" Donato (1168 Tweets) Eliminee: Jessica Sanchez (27 Tweets) Episode 15 Highest Tweeter of the Week: "Evel Dick" Donato (1421 Tweets) Eliminee: Jordin Sparks (63 Tweets) Episode 16 Highest Tweeter of the Week: "Evel Dick" Donato (837 Tweets) Eliminee 1: Hayden Moss (74 Tweets) Win Token Save: Jessica "Sugar" Kiper (87/174 Tweets) Eliminee 2: Chase Rice (102 Tweets) Episode 17 Highest Tweeter of the Week: "Evel Dick" Donato (428 Tweets) Eliminee: Jessica "Sugar" Kiper (123 Tweets) Episode 18 Win Token Auto-Uses: "Evel Dick" Donato and Teresa Giudice Highest Tweeter of the Week: Teresa Giudice (322/161 Tweets) Win Token Save: "Evel Dick" Donato (73/146 Tweets) Eliminee: Colton Dixon (123 Tweets) Episode 19 Highest Tweeter of the Week: Aubrey O'Day (222 Tweets) Eliminee 1: "Evel Dick" Donato (133 Tweets) Eliminee 2: Teresa Giudice (152 Tweets) Episode 20 At-Home Champ: "Evel Dick" Donato (22,301 Season Tweets) Runner-Up: Aubrey O'Day (3,238 Season Tweets) Winner: Adam Poch (4,260 Season Tweets) Elimination Table See Battle of the Tweeters 2 Elimination Table. Trivia *This is the second season of Battle of the Tweeters. *This season currently has more contestants than any other season. *This is the first season where Celebrity Apprentice and Duets contestants were elligible to be cast. (In the first season, both American Idol and The Voice contestants were elligible, but none of them tweeted during the casting process). *This is the first season to feature multiple casting periods. **In addition, this is also the first season to have some of the contestants hand-picked by the host. *This is the first season in which multiple people are eliminated in the same week. *This is the first season in which any American Idol, The Voice, Duets, or Celebrity Apprentice contestants got into the game. *This season consists of 10 Survivor contestants, 4 Big Brother Contestants, 5 Celebrity Apprentice Contestants, 7 The Voice Contestants, 12 American Idol Contestants, 2 Duets Contestants, and 2 X-Factor US Contestants. *The Last Contestant of Each Show Remaining was as follows: **Melanie Amaro for X-Factor US placing 26th. **J Rome for Duets placing 16th. **Nakia for The Voice placing 13th. **Jessica "Sugar" Kiper for Survivor placing 6th. **Colton Dixon for American Idol placing 5th. **Aubrey O'Day for Celebrity Apprentice placing 2nd. **Adam Poch for Big Brother placing 1st. *The Last Contestant of Each Casting Period Remaining were as follows: **Jessica "Sugar" Kiper for Casting Period 1 placing 6th. **Teresa Giudice for Casting Period 2 placing 3rd. **Colton Dixon for Casting Period 3 placing 5th. **Adam Poch for Host Enrollment placing 1st. *This is the first season in which the number of males and females is the same. (at 21 of each) *This season features the first contestant to ever get 0 tweets in a week; Parker Delon. *This season features the first contestant to get under 0 tweets in a week; Cheesa in Week 11 with -3 tweets. *The highest tweet count in an individual week this season is 2183 tweets by Dick in Week 4. **This is the highest individual tweet count in Battle of the Tweeters history. *The only players to win Highest Tweeter of the Week awards this season were Aubrey, Teresa, and Dick. *This season features the contestant to have the most consecutive highest tweeter of the week awards in Dick, who won 17 awards in a row. *Dick has won more highest tweeter of the week awards than any other player in the history of Battle of the Tweeters, with a current total of 17 awards. *In this season, Week 12 is a lengthened week due to InternZach being too busy to tally on Sunday, and having to do it Monday night. Because of this, Week 13 becomes a bit shortened as it only spans from Monday night-Sunday. **This is the second season in which Weeks 12 and 13 are abnormally lengthened weeks as they had this same scenario occur in season 1, except in reverse order. *This is the first season to feature win tokens. *This is the first season with people from different shows in the finale. *This is the first season with people of different genders in the finale. Category:Battle of the Tweeters Category:Battle of the Tweeters 2 Category:Shows Category:Projects